Everlasting Love
by JHen
Summary: This is a songfic story. This is set in four chapters, with each chapter representing a different part of their lives together. I hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.
1. Now and Forever

center /center 

_ i Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that raged in my head_

_You made sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way, but still you_

_Seem to understand_

_Now and Forever_

_I will be your man /i _

center /center 

When I first met you, I couldn't stand to be around you. Now, I can't stand to be away from you. There have been so many times when I didn't know what to do or where I was going with my life. But you were always there to keep me calm and focused. I was always the hot-tempered and irrational one. But you were always the logical and smart one. You've been understanding and patient with me for all of these years and I love you for that. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. You are the love of my life and I belong to you.

center /center 

_ i Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you_

_Each and every way I can_

_Now and forever,_

_I will be your man /i _

center /center 

In the beginning of our friendship, I knew right away that there was something different between us. We fought constantly and I found that we were both always nervous and shy when we were around each other. I never thought anything of it until our fourth year; that's when it all came together. It was Krum who made me realize what was staring me in the face. I took you for granted all this time, but now I know what you mean to me. I will do my best to make you see how much I want and need you in my life.

center /center 

_ i Now I can rest my worries_

_And always be sure_

_That I won't be alone, anymore_

_If I'd only known you were there_

_All the time_

_All this time… /i _

center /center 

Just before the final battle, I told you how I felt. I needed you to know, just in case something happened to either of us. I couldn't die without you knowing how I felt about you, and I couldn't bear the thought of you dying without you knowing either. I felt better after I told you. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. And when you told me that you felt the same way, all of my worries for what was going to happen seemed to disappear. I knew that we needed to survive because we were destined to have a life together. I wish I had told you sooner though, that way we would have spent more time enjoying each others company instead of arguing. Now I sit here beside you and pray that you pull through so that we can be together.

center /center 

_ i Until the day the ocean_

_Doesn't touch the sand_

_Now and forever_

_I will be your man /i _

center /center 

No matter what happens around us, you will always have my heart. I will be your until the day we die and nothing will ever change that. I will love you until there are no more Weasley wizards alive in the world. Please get better, Hermione Jane Granger. I love you and I want to be with you forever and for always.

center /center 


	2. Right Here Waiting

_Ocean's apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

My Dearest Hermione,

I miss you so much. I feel lost without you. I think about you all the time. I'm very sorry that I haven't been writing often, but it gets pretty crazy around here, as I'm sure it does where you are too. I can't believe that it has already been three years since I've been gone. Only one more year, my love, and we will be together again. I'm going crazy because I can't see your beautiful face everyday. I can't wait for this camp to be over and I can finally return home to England. I can't tell you what I am doing, but I can at least tell you where I am. I am currently in the southwestern part of America. This place is brilliant. The scenery is incredible. I will definitely have to take you here. You would love it. How are Harry and my family? He doesn't write me often and I don't respond to my family often. I have to go now, I'm on duty so I shouldn't even be writing this letter to you now. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you. Write me soon.

Love always and forever,

Ron

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I her the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

My Darling Ron,

I miss you too. It's so hard to be here without you and Harry. Ever since we were eleven, it has always been the three of us: the Hogwart's Trio. Now, I am here all alone and I feel empty. I miss my best friends, but I miss the love of my life more. You were right, I _am _very busy here, but I think about you all the time. Just think, we will be seeing each other in a few months and I can't wait. I am counting the days for when you will be holding me in your arms. Until we meet again, I will be here waiting for you.

With all of the love I have,

Hermione

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

Hermione,

I can't wait to see you. I have surprise for you. You are going to love it. You should be finishing up your internship at St. Mungo's about now. By the time you get this letter, I will be getting ready to come home to you. I am so excited to be coming home. Until we meet again, wait for me.

With my undying love,

Ron

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

Hermione wouldn't have had a chance to his owl even if she wanted to. Ron's surprise was waiting for her at her flat when she got home from work that very day. When she first got home, she thought that she was in the wrong place. There were vanilla scented candles lit all over the flat and red and white rose petals all over the floor. She noticed a small table that was set for two in front of a romantically lit fire. Before she could do anything, she felt an all too familiar touch on the small of her back. When she turned around, she saw Ron standing before her, smiling. They kissed for a few moments, until he broke away from her and led her to the table. He then brought the delicious dinner of roasted chicken, potatoes with gravy, bread and Yorkshire pudding that he had made to the table. Hermione was overwhelmed by everything that was going on. She wasn't expecting Ron for a couple of more days, but there he was sitting across from her looking sexier than he did when he left. Then much to her surprise, he got up from his chair and walked over to her, leaving his food untouched. He kneeled down in front of her and presented her with a beautiful engagement ring and asked her to be his wife. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, which was her way of saying yes. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other to make up fro the four years that they were apart.


	3. At the Beginning

_You are cordially invited to attend the matrimonial services for Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jane Granger. The ceremony will take place on the twenty-eighth day of June in the year two thousand and three on the grounds at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ceremony will begin ay 1pm and will be followed by the reception if the Great Hall. Please respond by no later than June first. We hope that you will come and share this joyous occasion with us._

_Many Thanks_

_Ron and Hermione_

_We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the Beginning with you_

**Hermione:** I can't believe I am finally marrying Ron. I have waited my whole life for this moment and I am so glad that it is Ron who I will be meeting at the alter. I remember the day I walked in to the compartment him and Harry were sitting in on the train going to school for the first time. I thought he was so cute, but I never thought that we would be friends, let alone a couple about to get married. Now I am here, and I am about to embark on a whole new journey with him at my side.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start  
_

**Ron:** When I first met Hermione, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I also thought that she was a bossy know-it-all bookworm. I never would have thought that she would captivate my heart the way she did. Whenever I doubted myself when it came to doing anything, she was always there to help me through it and keep me on the right track. I am so happy to have found the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life and who feels the same way I do.

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the Beginning with you  
_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the Beginning with you  
_

**Hermione:** I never thought that he would ever want me the way I wanted him. We've been through so much together. Could never imagine my life without him.

**Ron:** I never thought that she would ever want me the way I wanted her. We've been through so much together. I could never imagine my life without her.

**Both:** Nothing can stop us now. We have done just about everything.

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the Beginning with you  
_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like a light in the dark  
Now I know that dreams will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

**Hermione:** I knew that find my knight in shining armor. And I did, on a giant chessboard.

**Ron:** I've wanted you for so long. I have dreamed of nothing but you for the last nine years. I have bided my time to be with you and now you're mine and nothing will ever take you away from me.

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the Beginning with you  
_

**Ron:** Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
**Hermione:** Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
**Both:** Starting out on a journey  
**Hermione:** Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
**Ron:** Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
**Both:** In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

(I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.) sniff sniff


	4. My Immortal

_Here lies:_

_Hermione Jane Weasley_

_Born: Sept. 19, 1981 Died: May 5, 2033_

_Loving wife, mother, grandmother and daughter_

_Devoted friend and colleague_

_One of the saviors to the wizarding world_

_She will be missed by all who loved her_

_And remembered by all knew her_

_May she rest in peace_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

July 12, 2033

It has been two months since my dear Hermione has left me all alone in this world and I do not know what I am going to do without her. I love her so much… I have loved her for the last thirty-nine years of my life. I wish that I could have gone with her. That way we would be together even in death. Every time I see a picture of her, I go insane because I miss her so much.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hermione and I (and Harry) have been through so much in the past, ever since we were eleven. It's always been the three of us, the Hogwarts Trio. We were the ones who defeated the Dark Lord thirty-five years ago. I will never be able to forget the times we have spent together and I will cherish the times that we have shared during our time together.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Hermione has been there for me through everything. She has always supported me in whatever I did. And I have done the same for her in return. No matter what has been thrown our way, we have met it head on… together. Whenever she cried, I would crumble because I hated to see her upset. Whenever she screamed (usually at me), I would do my best to calm her down. I have helped her and followed her through our entire lives together and that won't change even now.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

For as long as I have known her, she has always been in my heart. For thirty-nine of those forty-one years, I have been captivated by her. I have always loved the way she wrinkled her nose when she was deep in thought or the twinkle in her eyes when the two of us were having a row. She always melted my heart whenever she smiled at me. Now that she is gone, I am all alone with just my thoughts and memories of her. I see her face every time I close my eyes and I dream about her every single night. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and look over to see if she is lying next to me. I get even more upset when I realize that she will never lay next to me again. Sometimes, I can still hear her and it drives me insane. I know that she is not here, but deep down, I wish that she was.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

At the funeral, I found it very hard to speak. I knew that I owed it to her memory to do so, but it was so difficult. I thought of all the good times that we had shared and how much I wanted to share those memories with everyone else, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. In the end, Harry got up and spoke for me. I cried the entire time he spoke as I remembered all of the times he mentioned.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I have cried more tears in these last couple of months than I have cried in my entire lifetime. After she was diagnosed, I prayed every night that some kind of cure or medical breakthrough would have been discovered that would save her. In the end, she could no longer fight for her life. When that happened, she fell asleep and would never wake up again.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Sometimes I feel as if she is still here with me. When I wake up every morning, I look next to me to see her lying there, but she isn't there. Then I realize that she will never lie next to me again, until I die and am buried next to her. I tell myself everyday that she is gone, but my memories of her keep her alive. I know that I have to come to grips with the reality of it all, but I don't want to. There is a part of me that hopes that she will come walking through the door, leap into my arms and give me a huge hug. And then there is the other part of me that tries to convince my other side that she is gone and that I am all alone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

So I will end this entry with these last few words. My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley and I am still in love with Hermione Jane Granger Weasley. She has been my best friend for the last forty-one years. I have loved her for the last thirty-nine years of my existence and I will continue to love her for the remainder of it. I have two beautiful children with her and three adorable grandchildren that I am happy to have been able to share with her. We have had many memorable moments together, both good and bad. And I am proud to say that we have held each others hand through all of these years and she will _always_ have all of me.


End file.
